Saving Me
by gleek451
Summary: This is the story of how one night can change every single thought you've had.  Can Kurt and Blaine rely on each other to make it through everything that life is throwing at them?


A/N: So I am writing this story in the hopes that I can think through some things. This is the story of exactly what me and my partner of five years started going through about two weeks ago tomorrow. We live in Ohio, so I'm only changing the hospital to one closer to Lima. Please feel free to read and review. You can also send me a PM.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, or any of the other characters that will be making appearances during this story.

It started slowly. I had been working on a project for work and he had gotten a small head cold. When his temperature hadn't leveled out and he was starting to sound worse, getting a sore throat and an earache to go with it, I had started getting worried. Blaine had been getting more and more sore throats and ear infections for about a year. On Tuesday, I was getting ready for bed and he said he was really hot. I was comfortable but decided to check the thermostat. I saw it set at 68 degrees Fahrenheit and went to the bathroom to grab the thermometer.

Adults rarely get a temp above 101, having learned that from a basic first aid class that I took for a college credit. When I saw that Blaine had a fever of 103.6, I got him bundled and drove to the E.R. We went to the local community hospital since we were back in Ohio for a little while until our apartment in New York was ready. They called him into the back of the E.R. and the doctor originally thought mono at which point I made a joke about him kissing someone else while I was at work. He frowned but caught my look and chuckled.

Once the mono test and the flu and the strep throat tests all came back negative, the doctor came back with an even more puzzled look on his face.

"And here I was thinking that you would be my easy case tonight. Turns out you are the mystery patient of the evening. All of your tests came back negative but your throat is so swollen I could have sworn that you still had tonsils. I'm gonna do a blood culture and see if there is anything else that we can pinpoint it to, alright?" At Blaine's and my nod, he gave a quick half smile and left the room. I was half asleep from having gotten up at 4:30AM to go to work. When the doctor said that, I just woke up and immediately took his hand that I wasn't already holding, giving it a tight squeeze and looked into his eyes. I was trying to tell him that everything would be alright.

Two hours later, after worrying and slightly falling in and out of consciousness, Blaine and I were sitting in the room in the back of the E.R. Doctor Jeff came in and started explaining the blood culture results. He explained that Blaine had a high white blood cell count and that it was most likely nothing since that is a normal sign with any infection.

"You have one of the worst ear, nose, and throat infections that I have ever seen. In 19 years as a doctor in the E.R. you were one of my most mellow patients though. I'm putting you on the strongest antibiotic dosage that I can. If anything gets worse, come back to emergency, alright? Now you guys need to get home and get you, Mr. Anderson, some rest." I nodded in understanding and helped Blaine wake up enough to get out of the building and into the car to get home. We left the hospital after being there for about 7 hours and dropped his prescription off at the drive-thru Walgreens pharmacy on the way home. I hopped out of the car and ran inside to grab some Gatorade for my better, if not healthier half for while I would be at work. I came back out, stopped at the Redbox, and checked for anything that would help keep Blaine occupied at all so that he could take his mind off of being ill.

I rented him Hugo and hopped back into the car and pulled around to pick up his meds. I took him home and got ready for work. He was passed out on the couch with a DVD of True Blood playing on the TV before I even got out of the shower. I took one more look at him from the doorway and smiled at the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I walked over to him, tucked him into his favorite soft blanket, turned the volume down and the lights out. Kissing him on the forehead once, I snuck out of the door as quietly as I could to not wake the sick young man. I would see him when I got home.


End file.
